Victoria Vanguard
Victoria Vanguard (財前 塔子, Zaizen Touko) is de dochter van de minister-president van Japan, Stuard Vanguard. Ze is ook de aanvoerder en een aanvaller van de Secret Service, later is ze een tijdlijke middenvelder van Raimon in seizoen 2. Uiterlijk Ze heeft roze haar en grijze ogen. In seizoen 2 draagt ze altijd, nadat ze officieel lid is van Raimon, het Raimon Eleven uniform. In seizoen 3 draagt ze het Secret Service uniform, maar vanaf in aflevering 107 draagt ze het Inazuma Japan uniform﻿. Ze draagt altijd een blauwe muts met een witte streep aan de onderkant. Haar normale kleren bestaan uit een zwart pak of een oranje-gele jurk met een oranje strik en bandjes. Persoonlijkheid Tori is een opgewekte, sportieve meid en ze houdt erg veel van voetballen. Haar persoonlijkheid is ook een beetje jongensachtig en lijkt erg op een vrouwelijke Mark. Ze maakt vaak grapjes over een relatie met Mark, maar die relatie is niet echt. thumb|Tori en Sue in Inazuma Japan tenue. Plot thumb|Tori's debuut Seizoen 2 Tori is voor het eerst te zien in aflevering 028, wanneer een standbeeld in een park wordt onthult door de minister-president Stuart Vanguard, haar vader. Maar dan verwoest Gemini Storm van Aliea Gakuen het standbeeld en een deel van het park. Tori staat erop om haar vader te beschermen. Als de drie groene mannen aanvallen, gebruikt Tori De Toren om hem te beschermen, maar de mannen weten toch haar vader te ontvoeren. In aflevering 029 beweert Tori dat Raimon de aliens zijn, als Raimon om een zwarte bal heen staat. Tori vindt de zwarte bal bewijs en daagt ze uit voor een voetbalwedstrijd. Het wordt een wedstrijd tussen Raimon en Tori's team, de Secret Service. Tijdens de wedstrijd is Tori (vooral) onder de indruk van Eric en Mark . Jude vindt haar erg snel. Ze gebruikt De Toren om Draken Poeier tegen te houden. In de tweede helft voelt ze zich bespot, omdat Raimon met maar zeven spelers op het veld staat. Tori is er zeker van de het Beveiligingsschot erin gaat, maar als Mark het schot tegenhoudt, reageert ze sportief met "Geweldig!" Als er nog weinig tijd over is en Raimon naar voren komt, lijkt het erop dat ze Tri-Feniks gaan doen gebruikt Tori weer De Toren. Dit is echter een schijnaanval en Axel scoort met Vlammen Tornado de 1-0. Meteen daarna is de wedstrijd afgelopen. Tori is erg onder de indruk van Raimon. Aan het einde van de wedstrijd reageert ze erg sportief en legt uit dat ze al de hele tijd wist dat ze van Raimon waren. Mark weet niet zo goed wat er aan de hand is en nadat Tori het allemaal heeft uitgelegd komen ze er achter dat ze de dochter van de president is. Ze legt ook uit dat als ze haar vader wil redden een 'team superhelden' nodig heeft. De wedstrijd was dus om hun kracht te testen. Na dat gesprek gaat in het park een scherm aan en Tori reageert boos als ze het gezicht van Janus ziet. Ze krijgen te horen dat de bron van de uitzending het NARA televisiestation is en Tori, de bodyguards en Raimon gaan er meteen heen. In aflevering 030 Tori samen met de bodyguard en Raimon in het NARA televisiestation. Mark daagt Gemini Storm uit voor een nieuwe wedstrijd, maar Janus wijst het af, omdat Raimon maar tien spelers heeft. Dan komt Tori aan in het tenue van Raimon , tot verbazing van de managers. Tori zegt dat ze wil strijden totdat ze haar vader terug heeft. Doordat Tori nu in het team zit, kan de wedstrijd beginnen. Tori speelt in het middenveld. Na de 1-0 wordt ze door Kevin uitgemaakt voor een bang meisje, waar op Tori reageert met dat ze 'verrast was'. Ze krijgt ook één keer de bal hard tegen haar gezicht aan door Pandora. Als Raimon tien doelpunten achterstaat, is Tori, net als de rest van het team, uitgeput. In de eerste helft krijgt ze maar één keer de bal. Tijdens de rust vindt Tori het knap van Jude dat hij achter de tactiek van Gemini Storm is gekomen. Tori vindt de tactiek van coach Lina duidelijk niks, maar door Mark doet ze het toch. Tijdens de tweede helft zegt ze tegen Jude dat de tactiek geen zin heeft, maar toch gaat ze niet naar achteren. Ze vindt het ook totaal niet leuk om Mark alleen achter te moeten laten. Ze vindt hem ook een bikkel dat hij steeds maar weer opstaat als hij gevallen is. Aan het einde van de wedstrijd rent ze net als de rest van het team naar Mark, die bewusteloos op de grond ligt. Die avond voelt Tori schuldig over Mark's verwondingen. Ze geeft als mening dat ze door haar aan de wedstrijd konden meedoen. Gelukkig voor haar reageert Raimon goed door te zeggen dat ze gewoon niet goed genoeg waren. In aflevering 031 als iedereen in het Inazuma busje zit, krijgt ze een telefoontje waar in wordt gezegd dat haar vader terecht is. Raimon denkt dat Tori weer terug gaat naar haar vader, maar ze blijft en wordt officieel lid van het team. De volgende ochtend wordt Tori wakker gemaakt door Silvia. Als ze uit de raam kijkt ziet ze het parlementsgebebouw van Japan. Silvia legt uit dat het allemaal Mark's idee is, zodat Tori haar vader weer kan zien. Binnen ziet ze haar vader weer. Ze zegt dat ze met Raimon mee gaat strijden. Haar vader is het hier eerst niet mee eens, maar Tori weet hem over te halen. Hij belooft ook Raimon zoveel mogelijk te steunen. In het natuurgebied probeert ze door te draaien De Toren te verbeteren en bij de warmwaterbron komt ze binnen als de jongens zich aan het uitkleden zijn. Tori vindt ze erg verlegen, omdat ze in hun zwembroek in de warmwaterbron gaan. 's Avonds wil Tori slapen in de bus net als de jongens, alleen slepen Silvia en Nelly haar mee naar de tent waar de meiden slapen. In de tent vraagt Nelly of Tori Mark leuk vindt. Tori zegt van wel, maar zegt ook dat het niet uitmaakt omdat hij haar teammaatje is. In Hokkaido, als ze Shawn voor het eerst tegenkomen, zit hij naast haar. thumb|Victoria en Robert Skipolson In aflevering 032 is Tori net als de rest van Raimon verbaast dat de lifter Shawn is. Als ze de trap naar de beneden lopen en er sneew van dak valt en Shawn in elkaar gedoken op de trap zit, is Tori er niet helemaal zeker van of dat ze hem nodig hebben voor het team. Ze vond hem ook trillen als een rietje. Met het sneewballengevecht zat ze in het team van Jude en Bobby . Later in de wedstrijd tegen Alpine Junior stond Tori in de verdediging of in het middenveld. Het viel haar samen met Jude en Eric op dat Shawn zich anders gedroeg dan normaal toen hij Aiden was. Nadat Shawn had gescoort en Kevin een beetje doordraaide, probeerde ze samen met Jack de Oneindige Sneeuwstorm tegen te houden door middel van De Toren, maar dat mislukte en ze viel op de grond. Mark helpt haar opstaan. Tori zegt tegen hem dat ze het een geweldig schot vond. Als ze het bericht krijgen dat Gemini Storm op weg is naar Alpine Junior is ze net als iedereen geschokt. thumb|left|Victoria, Robert Skipolson en Quentin Rackner In aflevering 033 zit Tori in de training in het Rode team. Later gaan ze snowboarden. Tori verheugt zich erop om zo te trainen. Als ze op het snowboard staat, zegt ze dat ze nu al verslaafd is. 's Avonds zegt ze tegen Mark dat ze de smaak al te pakken krijgt. Als ze de eetzaal binnen komt, is ze thumb|266px|Touko kust Mark op zijn wang.net als de andere verbaast hoe weinig het eten is. In de eetzaal zit ze naast Mark en Jude. De volgde avond kijkt ze net als de rest van het team naar de wedstrijd tussen Shawn en Kevin. Die Kevin uiteindelijk wint. Na die wedstrijd komt Gemini Storm aan. Aan het van seizoen 2 kust ze Mark op zijn wang. Wat hem aan het blozen maakt en Nelly en Silvia behoorlijk irriteert. Statistieken Inazuma Eleven 2 In Lvl. 99 *'GP': 167 *'TP': 176 *'Kick': 70 *'Body': 69 *'Control': 78 *'Guard': 66 *'Speed': 52 *'Stamina': 69 *'Guts': 67 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 2 *'SC Acrobaat Bom' *'SC Regenboog Poort' *'VD De Toren' *'VD Perfecte Toren' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SC Vlinder Trance' *'DR Aikido' *'VD De Toren' *'VD Perfecte Toren' thumb|266px|Seu en Tori in Inazuma Japan uniform Inazuma Eleven GO *'DR Round Spark' *'VD Hunter's Net' *'VD Atlantis Wall' *'VA Recovery' Wii *'SC Vlinder Trance' *'VD De Toren' *'VD Perfecte Toren' Relatie's Stuart Vanguard (vader) Game Uiterlijk Sprite en Avatar Quotes *"Ha, ga je terug naar het moederschip? Goeie vlucht spaceboy" (tegen Kevin) *"Op zich is dit niet slecht. We werden lui, nu moeten we opblijven letten." (tegen Ian Smith) *"Ik moet mijn vader redden van dat stel aliens. En daarvoor heb ik een team superhelden zoals jullie voor nodig." (tegen Raimon) *"Jullie moeten met mij strijden om mijn vader te redden" (tegen Raimon) *"Ik wil vader terug hebben aliens en ik ga jullie verslaan." (tegen Gemini Storm) *"Ongelofelijk, ze zijn veel sneller dan ik dacht." (over Alius Academy) *"Dit gaan jullie ons niet aandoen." (tijdens een wedstrijd tegen Gemini Storm) *"Samen staan we sterk." (tegen Raimon) *"Wij zijn dan wel kinderen, maar we kunnen nog wel iets betekenen. Mark en de anderen doen ontzettend hun best. 't Lijkt wel of zij de enige zijn die nog iets doen" (tegen haar vader) *"Weet je zeker dat we hem zoeken? Hij was aan het trillen als een rietje daarnet." (over Shawn Frost) *"Natuurlijk vind ik Mark leuk. ... Dat maakt toch niet uit Mark is mijn team maatje" (tegen Nelly Raimon) Weetjes *Tori is het eerste meisje dat mee speelt in Raimon. *Tori zit naast Jude in de Inazuma Caravan. *Ze heeft geen interesse in sieraden, terwijl ze wel een rijke familie heeft. *Ze is het eerste personage die een super techniek buiten een wedstrijd of training heeft gebruikt.De eerste keer gebruikte ze De Toren om haar vader te beschermen tegen de aliens.De tweede keer gebruikte ze De Toren tegen een paar jongens die naar haar en Silvia keken in plaats van informatie te geven over de "Flame Striker ". *In aflevering 047 denkt Sue dat Tori Hurley leuk vindt. *Ze is het enige meisje dat heeft gespeelt in drie verschillende positie's. *Tori heeft de op één na hoogste shirtnummer, nummer 105. *In GO, draagt ze de blauw hoed niet meer. *Haar achternaam (Zaizen) betekent goods before ''("財" ''goods, "前" before) en haar voornaam (Touko) betekent the tower of child ''("塔" ''tower, "子" child). thumb|zaizen touko design Categorie:Personages Categorie:Vrouwen Categorie:Wind Personage Categorie:GO Personage Categorie:Middenvelder Categorie:Verdediger Categorie:Secret Service Categorie:Aanvallers Categorie:Aanvoerder Categorie:Protagonist Categorie:Raimon Personage Categorie:Rode Team Categorie:Raimon B